Encuentro de mundos
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: 9 vidas, nueve chicas y un encuentro con algo que va más haya de lo que hubieran imaginado, cambiará no solo sus tranquilas vidas, si no las del pais y el mundo por completo.
1. α

**No se si recuerdan que en "Las realidades del destino" puse un mensaje donde dije que cualquiera era libre de tomar una de las dos historias sad, pues bien, alguien se interesó y comenzó a escribirla, solamente escribió un capitulo y luego desapareció, por su situación me preocupa, pero tampoco podía abandonar una historia ya comenzada.**

**Al principio pensaba en preguntarle a alguien si deseaba adoptarla para continuarla, claro dando yo las ideas centrales de lo que se venía pero pensé en algo mejor... una historia escrita por múltiples escritores, el primer capitulo ya está hecho, ahora hice el segundo, ¿Algún voluntario para el tercero? **

**Idea original: Kazuki-taichou.**

**Escrito por: EGC-friends. (wattpad)**

**Corrección: Kazuki-taichou.**

* * *

A veces las personas pueden ser muy duras incluso con los propios seres queridos, todo casi siempre debido a la naturaleza humana de tenerle miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a cambiar cosas que desde pequeños se nos inculca sea para bien o para mal de una sociedad y esto siempre lastimará en algún sentido a personas implicadas en ese miedo. Aquí tenemos un caso como el de Eli Ayase y Nozomi Tojo una pareja de chicas que mantienen una relación amorosa que no es bendecida por los progenitores de la primera nombrada por razones propias de ellos.

Estas chicas viven juntas en un pequeño apartamento lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para ambas debido a una gran discusión por parte de los padres Ayase contra su hija mayor, la cual se basaba en la "inmoral y anormal" Que era la relación amorosa que mantenía con la chica Tojo; los mayores aseguraban que sería una fase de la cual se recuperaría en unos meses, pero en ese mismo momento su primogénita hizo un decreto, diciendo: "_Yo amo a Nozomi, quieran creerlo o no"_ Un golpe bajo para ellos ya que nunca les había levantado la voz y mucho menos le había hablado con tanto desprecio; además de desconcertar al padre, esto hizo que se enfureciera pero la primera en responder ante aquella afirmación fue la señora Ayase que furiosa le dio una gran cachetada a su primogénita gritando "Eres una Ayase, más importante aún, eres la heredera de la familia y debes comportarse como tal. ¡Así que no vas a venir diciendo que andas según tú, Enamorada de una mujer!Ni tu padre ni yo te educamos así Ayase Eli, para que anduvieras de desviada total, eres una desgracia para la familia".

Con todo el dolor que pudo tener en su pecho, la pobre mujer joven solo atinó a salir corriendo a su habitación con la única intención de buscar la ya preparada maleta junto con su celular y dos fotos que reposaban sobre su mesa de noche, una en la que aparecían su hermana menor, su abuela y ella cuando era una niña, además de otra en la que aparecía ella misma con la chica por la que inició toda esta pelea. Con todo lo que necesitaba recogido fue hasta la habitación donde su hermana descansaba y dejó una nota junto a ella donde explicaba a donde iría y porqué, además de decir que esa carta apenas la leyera la guardara en algún lugar que nadie revisara; sabía que su hermanita lo comprendería todo y así podrían seguir también unidas como siempre aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

Estos acontecimientos marcaron la vida de Eli, que por casi un mes pasó las noches desvelada llorando por el despreció de sus padres, esos que alguna vez vio con tanta admiración; mientras tanto a su lado tratando de consolarla siempre estaba Nozomi que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por los llantos de su amada todas las noches, porque aunque la quiso detener cuando iba a decirle a sus padres, no lo logro y al ver a su Elicchi entrar al departamento con una maleta y la cara envuelta en lágrimas su alma se rompió y solo pudo abrazar a su novia con todo el amor que pudo, sin preguntarle nada de lo que había pasado (que por el simple hecho de ver el estado en el que se encontraba ya lo dedujo todo). La realidad con los padres de Nozomi fue distinta, porque al momento de enterarse de la situación su reacción inicial no fue ni buena ni mala pero luego de unos día y de hablar con amabas chicas, terminaron por aceptar la relación de estas.

Poco a poco Eli logro sobrellevar la situación, uno de los factores que la ayudaron fue el simple hecho que a los días de su partida, Arisa llego al departamento de la pareja para decirle a su hermana que no le contaría a nadie sobre su paradero y que apoyaría lo que hiciese. Eli más que feliz paso esa tarde hablando con su pequeña hermana de todo tipo de cosas y asegurándole que podía ir a el departamento cuando quisiera.

Al día de hoy Nozomi y Eli llevaban una vida relativamente normal ambas consiguieron trabajos con un salario lo suficientemente bueno para pagar sus estudios y los servicios básicos que necesitaban (debido a que los padres de Nozomi siempre las ayudaron con la renta del departamento)

-_Nozomi ya llegué_\- decía una rubia entrando a su hogar y esperando la bienvenida habitual de su novia, que consistía en un gran abrazo y un cariñoso beso pero al no recibir respuesta alguna avanzó hasta la cocina y notó una pequeña nota de papel en la isla que decía:

_"Llegue muy cansada de la cafetería y dormiré un rato pero te dejé la cena lista en el microondas, las cartas me dicen que tendrás mucha hambre al llegar ;). Te amo. _

_Att: Nozomi" _

-Tan atenta como siempre- dio en voz baja mientras se sentó a comer la cena que le preparo su amada.

Al terminar solo se levantó lavo lo que utilizo y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartían para ver a una pelimorada cubierta hasta el cuello con una cobija, se acercó para verla más detalladamente y darle un pequeño beso en la frente y recostarse a su lado para abrazarla por la cintura y empezar a cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos y al volver a abrirlos correspondiendo el beso inmediatamente vio a su novia ahora despierta que a los segundos se separó lentamente del beso.

-Bienvenida a casa Elcchi- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -Espero que te fuese bien en la academia- Musitó de manera suave.

-Todo estuvo bien, esas chicas han mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-.

-Bastante cansado a decir verdad, hoy llego mucha gente a la cafetería, creo que los anuncios y comerciales que hicieron están haciendo efecto, si esto sigue así tendrán que aumentar el sueldo por atender a tantas personas al día- Dijo, a lo que junto a su novia empezaron a reír tranquilamente-.

-Pues creo que ambas estamos bastante cansadas, así que mejor vamos a dormir y mañana que es nuestro día libre vamos al cine y a comer parfaits- Agrego la rubia.

-Pues me parece perfecta esa idea, señorita Ayase- Dijo la ojiesmeralda con un aura tan bromista como siempre.

-Buenas noches, Nozomi. Te amo- Y así Eli cerró sus ojos para empezar a conciliar el sueño.

-Tambien te amo Elicchi-.

Ambas cayeron en brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo, era un día normal para ellas.

...

Mientras tanto por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeña chica pelinegra caminando por el centro de Akihabara mientras cargaba una bolsa de supermercado en camino a su hogar, acababa de terminar su turno en el trabajo de medio tiempo que desde hace un tiempo mantenía para ayudar a su madre con las necesidades en casa, debía llegar pronto para cuidar a sus 3 pequeños hermanos, pero iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y chocó contra alguien.

¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde vas niña! -Le gritó una chica pelirroja que tan rápido como se calló, se levantó y siguió su camino no sin antes agregar-No te separes de tu madre, mira el desastre que provocas.

No alcanzó a responderle debido a la rapidez de su caminar, solo logró dar un pisotón de la rabia; si algo la hacía perder la paciencia era que la trataran como una niña así fuese un total desconocido. Resignada solo retomó su caminar lo más rápido posible.

...

Una pelirroja caminaba en dirección al Hospital de su familia mientras discutía por teléfono con su padre, y por estar más concentrada en su conversación que en su alrededor no se diocuenta de la chica pelinegra caminaba hacia ella igual de distraída ocasionando que ambas chocaran entre sí y cayeran.

Solo logró ver a una niña de unos 14 o 15 años como máximo y después de gritarle que se fijase por donde iba se fue a su destino más tranquila porque la caída había ocasionado que cortara la llamada con su padre, al menos no lo tendría que soportar por un rato.

/  
Por otro lado dos amigas se divertían caminando por las diversas ferias de comida por los lados de Akihabara, una chica de cabello naranja y otra castaña se divertían comiendo todo lo que veían comestible, pero ahora tenían un objetivo fijo, arroz y ramen.

¡Rin-chan no tan de prisa!- gritaba la pobre castaña mientras su mejor amiga la llevaba tomada del brazo mientras buscaban alguna tienda donde vendieran sus platillos favoritos.-

Kayochin si no nos apresuramos cerraran todo y no comeremos Ramen nya- Razonaba la de cabello naranja mientras se detenía poco a poco y veía a su alrededor- Mira, mira, ahí hay una tienda con ramen y arroz, ¡vamos!-volvió a correr con dirección al local visto.-

Nada fuera de lo común en la vida de estas dos amigas de la infancia.

/

¡Honoka, deja de comer tanto! Se escuchaba el regaño de una peliazul a su amiga de la infancia la cual solo lloraba internamente porque no podía comer su platillo favorito, pan.-

¡Umi-chan pero tengo mucha hambre!-reclamaba la pelijengibre con un puchero.

Estas a dieta Honoka no puedes comer tanto, ¡vas a engordar!-levantó la voz mientras le quitaba el pan de las manos a su amiga.-

No te molestes con Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, seguro enserio tiene hambre- dijo otra tierna voz acercándose a las chicas que discutían sobre el pan-

¡Kotori! No la defiendas, ella esta dieta y tiene que cumplir- Nuca podía competir contra las palabras de Kotori, pero tenía que ser firme en su palabra aunque le costara toda su voluntad.-

Qué tal si vamos de una vez a mi casa y preparamos la cena allá- Trató de calmar las cosas Kotori mientras se encaminaba a su casa donde ya tenían planeado pasar la noche sus amigas y por eso la esperaban en el Maid café donde trabajaba medio tiempo.

¡Andando Umi-chan, hay que llegar rápido a casa de Kotori-chan para cenar pronto!- seguía los pasos de su amiga peliceniza con su energía característica.

Ash, ¿para qué me molesto?- se dijo a sí misma y siguió el paso de sus dos amigas.

/

Por otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio en medio de una de las calles principales se empezó a formar un agujero gigante en el aire y segundos después salió disparada de este una especie de cápsula que terminó estrellándose en la ciudad de la cual una mujer pelijengibre salió y al poco tiempo de salir cayó desmayada en medio de la calle.

* * *

** Si alguien se anima puede dejarme un mensaje privado.**

**Solo se me ocurrió esta idea para tener un fanfic escrito por diferentes autores, como los mangas antologías llenos de one-shots de diferentes autores.**

**Claro quien quiera escribir el tercer capitulo tendrá la libertad de escribir como siempre lo hace, yo solo le daré lo que en definitiva debe tener el resto pueden hacer lo que quieran, por favor alguien que se anime a un solo capitulo, no importa si es novato, quiero ver como termina esta idea.**

**En unos días colocaré el tercero, tal vez, de ustedes depende si esta historia continua... literalmente.**


	2. β

**Capitulo escrito por: Kazui-Taichou**

* * *

La locura y el pánico en el país nipón, y el resto del mundo, era palpable; no era para menos a pocos días del incidente que marcó un antes y un después para la humanidad acaba de suceder. Un extraño objeto no identificado literalmente se estrelló en una de las calles más importantes y concurridas del país sin previo aviso.

Para suerte de todos fuera de los daños causados a edificios y calles, sin contar algunos coches, no hubo víctimas humanas milagrosamente; sin embargo el suceso llamó la atención de todo el mundo que de inmediato grabó todo lo que pudo subiéndolo a sus redes sociales virilizándose en cuestión de horas.

Policías y médicos acudieron rápidamente al lugar trasladando a la misteriosa mujer y un grupo de niños al hospital más cercano, el cual ha mantenido puertas cerradas para cualquier curioso que buscara información de esas personas a tal grado de que el mismo ejercito desplegó sus fuerzas militares en dicha área.

El extraño objeto sigue en el mismo lugar y las autoridades han anunciado que cualquier civil debe mantenerse alejado, al parecer dicho objeto es demasiado pesado para que maquinaria común pueda hacer algo, y las calles son demasiado estrechas para equipo más capacitado por lo que ha sido imposible moverlo.

Desde entonces gobiernos del mundo han presionado a Japón para que comparta la información que posee de ese extraño objeto y quienes se encontraban dentro pero ellos han guardado silencio de todo.

Tres días más tarde, daría inicio una nueva página en la historia de la humanidad.

— ¿Cuánto más le tomará despertar? —Preguntó un hombre uniformado, por el número de condecoraciones y estrellas en su traje se podía deducir que era de alto rango.

Su mirada se mantenía fija en la ventana especial colocada especialmente en esa habitación donde descasaba una mujer de cabello jengibre, su respiración y rostro tranquilo dejaba claro su estado de reposo.

— No estamos seguros —A su lado el doctor analizaba los datos del último estudio al cuerpo de esa mujer.

Le resultaba increíble que tras ese atroz accidente saliera solo con algunos raspones y golpes menores, igual que las niñas, pero el que no despertaran era un misterio aún mayor.

— ¿Qué hay del dispositivo en su brazo? —Preguntó el militar, sus ojos se enfocaron en el brazalete en su muñeca.

A simple vista era un simple accesorio, pero cuando intentaron removerlo el objeto parecía adherido a su piel como si previamente le hubieran colocado un poderoso pegamento, además de eso las fibras eran flexibles como el plástico o la goma, pero ningún aparato fue capaz de cortarlo, al menos no uno que fuera seguro para la paciente; como resultado, se rindieron de intentar removerlo, lo extraño era que las niñas también portaban su propio brazalete.

— Es imposible removerlo, al menos no sin lastimarla —Contestó el médico.

— Entonces ampute su brazo —Dijo el militar sin titubeos.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Inquirió indignado el doctor.

— Digo que le corte el brazo para tomar el dispositivo que lleva —Repitió sin escrúpulos.

— No lo haré —Contestó firme — Este es un hospital de renombre y alta reputación, no voy a mancharla al cortarle el brazo a una mujer inconsciente.

— Parece que aún no comprende su situación doctor Nishikino —El militar lo encaró — Este dejó de ser su hospital en el momento en el que nosotros llegamos, ahora haga lo que le pedí.

— Ningún médico con algo de dignidad aceptaría cortar el brazo de una persona sana e inconsciente —Exclamó firme.

— Entonces llamaré a uno sin dignidad.

— Es usted despreciable —Escupió con odio el doctor Nishikino.

Ciertamente él no podía decir que era alguien intachable ya que admite que no siempre hizo las cosas de la manera correcta, pero comparado con ese hombre, era un ejemplo a seguir.

— Esto es por el bien del país doctor.

/

En una habitación aislada del resto, igual que la otra donde discutían el médico y militar, descansaban un grupo de once niñas, a las afueras frente a la puerta un par de guardias vigilaban que nadie se acercara.

De pronto, un pequeño bracito comenzó a moverse levemente.

/

— No pienso permitir que haga semejante monstruosidad en mi hospital, ¿Le quedó claro? No me importa de quien se trate.

— Doctor, si se niega a cooperar, en ese caso.

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir una alarma sonó por todo el hospital.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Habló por radio pidiendo explicaciones a sus hombres.

— _Señor, las niñas despertaron_ —Por el tono de voz del soldado dedujo que no estaba en buen estado — _Lo lamento señor, escaparon._

— ¡¿Cómo que escaparon?! —Gritó furioso — ¡Responde!, ¡Alguien conteste!

— _Señor _—Otro soldado contestó — _No son normales._

Apenas terminó y un quejido seguido de un corte en la comunicación sucedió.

— ¡Solo son niñas! —Enfureció rápidamente.

— _Señor, son monstruos_ —Dijo otro con evidente terror.

Y lo anterior se repitió.

— Abran fuego, repito, abran fuego —Ordenó por el radio.

— ¿Está loco? —Inquirió el doctor ahora asqueado y furioso — Son unas niñas, sin mencionar que estamos en un hospital.

— Ya lo escuchó —Respondió molesto — Esas niñas son unos monstruos.

Segundos después se escucharon los disparos dentro del hospital.

/

Las balas impactaban directamente en una pared de luz que las detenía sin ningún problema, detrás las once niñas miraban a esos hombres dispararles sin piedad.

— Onee-chan —La pequeña pelirroja se aferraba a su hermana mayor llorando asustada.

— Descuida Ruby, no permitiré que te lastimen —Dijo la mayor tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Seguras que deberíamos hacer algo como esto? —Preguntó la pequeña de cabellos grises — La tía Honoka dijo que evitáramos el conflicto.

— Ellos comenzaron, solo nos estamos defendiendo —Fue la respuesta de la rubia.

— Pero debo decir —Habló la pequeña de cabellos naranjas — Sus armas ¿no son muy anticuadas?

— Tampoco es que sean muy fuertes y se ven poco practicas —Continuó la de cabello cobalto.

— Eso no me importa —Dijo la de cabello negro y ojos verdes — Atacaron a Ruby y eso no se los voy a perdonar.

Y tan pronto las balas se detuvieron las niñas se lanzaron a la ofensiva con una velocidad inhumana golpearon a los hombres uno tras otro arrojándolos incluso varios metros en el aire hasta impactar contra las paredes o el piso.

/

— ¡Alguien responda! —Gritó después de escuchar como el tiroteo terminó pero no hubo reporte alguno.

— Deténgase por favor —Intentó razonar nuevamente el medico sin éxito.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sin darse cuenta como la mujer en la habitación, no solo había despertado si no que ahora estaba de pie. Solamente cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación fue que notaron su presencia.

— Deténgase, no debería.

— ¡No se mueva! —Ordenó el militar interrumpiendo al doctor, apuntando con un arma a la mujer.

— ¿Dónde están las niñas? —Fue todo lo que preguntó sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

— Las niñas escaparon de su habitación hace unos momentos —Informó el medico intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, era una paciente, pero por todo el alboroto también podría ser peligrosa.

— Mis hombres ya debieron haberlas sometido —Comentó el otro sin remordimientos — Ahora si quieres.

No fue capaz de terminar su oración cuando sintió su cuerpo ser golpeado contra la pared, y su brazo sujeto contra su espalda, su arma se encontraba en el piso, y la mujer detrás de él con su rostro transformado en ira, todo en tan solo un par de segundos.

— Si alguna tiene un solo rasguño me aseguraré de que usted y sus hombres no sean capaces de ver a otra niña sin llorar aterrados —Amenazó ejerciendo presión — Eso si salen con vida.

— Usted no sabe con quién está tratando —Dijo como pudo el hombre contra la pared.

— Usted tampoco.

— _Señor, lo sentimos, escaparon_ —Se escuchó desde el radio del militar que gruñó molesto.

— Por favor, hay que tranquilizarnos —Pidió el doctor Nishikino — Este es un hospital y hay muchos otros pacientes que necesitan reposo.

La mujer suspiró y liberó al hombre que de inmediato se lanzó de regreso con la intención de someterla pero lo único que consiguió fue ser arrojado al piso y terminar inconsciente.

— Usted parece razonable —Dijo la extraña dirigiéndose al doctor — Buscaré a las niñas y después me gustaría un lugar donde estar seguras hasta hablar con algún líder o representante de esta nación.

— Comprendo, pero será difícil con todo el escándalo que han creado.

— Si puede hablar con algún alto mando y explicarles que estoy dispuesta a decir lo que quieran y cooperar —Aun mostraba desconfianza, pero si lo que dijo era cierto ese hombre era un médico y posiblemente quien la estuvo tratando mientras estuvo inconsciente — Claro, con algunas condiciones.

— Haré todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo garantizarle nada.

/

— ¡Niñas! —Gritó al ver al grupo en el pasillo correr en dirección a ella.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritaron la pelinaranja y la castaña al mismo tiempo llorando de alegría.

El grupo entero fue a ella abrazándola como pudieron.

— Me alegra que estén bien —Dijo separándose un poco — Ahora busquemos donde ocultarnos por el momento —Ordenó y el grupo continuó con su escape.

/

— Kotaro aléjate del balcón —Ordenó una pelinegra bajita con un delantal rosa dirigiéndose hacia el niño.

— Policía —Simplemente dijo el pequeño señalando a las calles.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado onee-sama? —Otra pequeña idéntica a la mayor se acercó para ver como varias patrullas pasaban por las calles a toda velocidad.

— No lo sé —Desde que esa cosa apareció todo el mundo ha estado actuando extraño — Pero es mejor que no se acerquen al balcón mientras tanto —Dijo tomando al pequeño en brazos y entrando de nuevo.

/

— Me pregunto qué habrá pasado ahora —Una joven pelijengibre se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación.

— Honoka, aléjate de la ventana, puede ser peligroso —Exclamó molesta una chica de cabellos azules.

— Pero Umi-chan, ¿Y si es algo importante? —Dijo emocionada.

— Honoka-chan, yo creo que Umi-chan tiene razón —Apoyó a su amiga peliazul, preocupada.

— ¿Tú también Kotori-chan? —Inquirió desanimada — ¿Y si es algo de esa nave espacial? —Cambió de ánimo por completo a estar animada nuevamente.

— Esa no es una nave espacial —Reclamó Umi.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó inocentemente.

— B-bueno, no lo sé —Admitió avergonzada.

— ¿Ves? Eso significa que yo tengo la razón.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Y una nueva discusión se originó sobre el tema.

/

Desde sus respectivos empleos Nozomi y Eli observaban preocupadas el alboroto en las calles pensando en la seguridad de la otra.

/

El grupo corría por los pasillos del hospital sin rumbo fijo, ninguna conocía ese lugar y encontrar una salida que no estuviera custodiada era casi imposible; escapar no era ningún problema, pero si quería asegurar que sus negociaciones fueran bien, lo primero era evitar el mayor conflicto posible.

— Por aquí —El doctor Nishikino apareció frente a ellas pidiendo que lo siguieran.

La mujer dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. Momentos después estaban dentro de la oficina del médico.

— He hablado con alguien, pero insisten en que sea usted quien hable con ellos —Dijo apenas entraron.

— No hay ningún problema —Habló seria mientras las niñas se mantienen alertas frente al doctor — Pero ¿Cómo los contacto?

— Prometieron llamar en treinta minutos —Se encontraba nervioso, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la mujer.

— Lo último que deseo es un conflicto —Expresó la mujer.

* * *

**Como dije antes... ¿alguien se anima para el tercero? literalmente esta historia no va a avanzar a menos que alguien lo haga.**


	3. γ

**Idea original: Kazuki-taichou.**

**Escrito por: Kuroyao. **

* * *

En la amplia oficina estaban unas pequeñas hablando entre ellas. La mayor forzó una sonrisa, mientras en su mente intentaba descubrir cómo hacer para mantener la futura conversación lo más civilizada posible. Odió el hecho de que las niñas estuvieran en la misma oficina donde tratarían temas que no deberían tener que lidiar. En caso de que las negociaciones no funcionaran, ella tendría que ejercer presión.

Esperaba que no demasiada.

El doctor Nishikino la miró mientras hablaba por el antiguo aparato con aparente tranquilidad. Le extendió el teléfono y esa fue su señal. Se puso de pie para acercarse, pero pequeña castaña frenó su paso aferrándose a su pierna mientras temblaba ligeramente.

–Cariño, no va a pasar nada. –le dijo mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la cabeza con una mueca despreocupada. –Vas a poner nerviosa a Ruby-chan.

–Pero, mamá…

–Hanamaru-chan ¿No tienes hambre? ¡Yoshiko-chan estaba ocultando en su bolso muchas mandarinas! – la mencionada puso cara de asco mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Chika sonrió con malicia – ¿Por qué no revisas?

– ¿En qué momento…? Ugh

– ¡Mikan-zura!

Aprovechando la distracción dio grandes pasos para llegar con rapidez al centro del lugar, el hombre frente a ella tenía una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente, guardando siempre una apariencia tranquila o al menos intentándolo. Ella tomó el teléfono carraspeando un poco. – ¿Bueno? Sí, yo estoy a cargo… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Oh mier… Puede venir, pero le advierto que si se pone hostil no dudaré en ¿¡De verdad!?– La mujer de ojos azules miró por el rabillo del ojo, el doctor ni si quiera parecía ocultar su curiosidad. El trato inicial no era malo, pero tampoco excelente. – ¿En dónde podemos hablar?

_Aquí mismo._

– ¿Aquí donde? No me digan…. – se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y ella solo colgó. Las niñas se miraron entre sí y Kanan se apresuró sin permiso a abrir la puerta. Por el umbral entraron dos personas, una mujer pelirroja con un lunar debajo el mentón, acompañada de un hombre fornido vestido de negro, si era sincera, no se veía demasiado inteligente ¿Era tal vez un guardaespaldas?

La mujer caminó por la amplia oficina cómodamente como ella misma lo haría en su laboratorio propio. El doctor a frente a ella le sonrió con suavidad y la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto, Honoka alzó una ceja ante el intercambio.

El hombre de negro fue en su dirección no sin antes hacer un escrutinio silencioso de las niñas.

Cuando llegó frente a ella dudó antes de inclinarse ligeramente. – Nozaki Takashi, soy vocero del ministro de seguridad nacional y mi cargo en el ejército es información clasificada.

De alguna forma la última información inacabada le pareció una amenaza.

–Kosaka Honoka, madre de dos de las once niñas de que intentaron lastimar.

Ella también podía hacerlas.

–Tomen asiento por favor. –dijo la mujer apaciblemente, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado del doctor. Dia y Ruby desde una esquina de la habitación intercambiaron miradas cómplices, para después volver a mirarla disimuladamente.

Chika estaba aburrida jugando con las manos de You quien solo se dejaba hacer, Riko observaba con interés la interacción.

Honoka creyó oír un reclamo de Yohane. No podía darse vuelta a mirar por más curiosidad que tuviera. Suspiró cansadamente fijándose en la postura defensiva del señor grandote. – ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Hay algo específico que quieran saber?

–Su nombre suena japonés, a pesar de que su origen es más bien… desconocido.

La mujer se admiró de que hubiera notado el detalle. _Las apariencias engañan _–Bueno, técnicamente, soy japonesa. Pero ¿Cómo lo digo? –dudó en contestar, seguramente no le iban a creer. – Uh… vengo de una dimensión distinta.

– ¿Tengo cara de estúpido, señora? – Honoka se mordió la lengua para evitar responder afirmativamente. Al señor vocero parecía que se le iban a reventar las venas de rabia. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que perdió los estribos a pesar de ser un hombre entrenado – ¡Sea seria o si no…!

–Oye, cálmate. –le calló frunciendo las cejas, no quería hacer una escena delante de las niñas. –Es verdad, todo lo que dije. De hecho acá debería haber una Kousaka Honoka con mi mismo ADN. Tal vez más joven…

–Kousaka-san. –La llamó el doctor. – ¿Por qué está acá? Me imagino que no fue solo por salir a dar un paseo entre dimensiones.

Le sonó a burla, pero era comprensible. No podía culparlo, realmente sonaba muy loco. –Yo no tuve opción, me avergüenza decir esto, pero llegué acá huyendo de como terminó siendo la vida en la tierra.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, después de unos segundos, la mujer al lado del doctor se apresuró a decir. – ¿Podría explicarnos?

– ¡Claro! – Honoka se rascó un poco la mejilla – ¿Antes le puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que creo que no voy a poder centrarme correctamente en el tema si…

–Al grano. –Gruñó Takashi

–De casualidad usted. – dijo apuntando a la pelirroja. – ¿Es amante del doctor?

–Es mi esposa, Tamako – dijo cortantemente el hombre de anteojos.

–Oh…– ¿Cuál era el apellido del doctor? Quería preguntar pero no era el momento. –Disculpe, como decía, en nuestra dimensión la tecnología no es tan… primitiva. Los avances son notablemente mayores, pero aun así, no pudimos evitar la fuerza de la naturaleza.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – la mujer se veía bastante interesada en la historia. – ¿Es una potencial amenaza para nosotros también?

–No estoy segura, pero de ser así, tienen que destruir el meteorito antes de que caiga en la tierra. –Explicar la situación era más difícil de lo que pensó. – El meteorito en sí no es peligroso, no es muy grande como para destruir todo, pero sí provocó una terrible pandemia. Sus componentes provocaron mutaciones en las cercanías, animales, vegetación y seres humanos fueron afectados… si no murieron, una gran parte se convirtieron en formas de vida capaces de destruir todo lo que esté a su alcance.

–Supe lo que sus niñas hicieron con hombres del ejército. ¿Por qué huir si son tan fuertes? Además, si quisieran pudieron llegar sin provocar tanto pánico ¿Sabe cuántas personas están aterrorizadas por pequeño viaje?

–Créame, aún con toda la fuerza que puedan otorgar las pulseras que hicimos, luchar con ellos fue muy difícil incluso para mí que soy adulta. Ese es el nivel de peligro al que nos enfrentamos…Por eso usamos la nave que construimos Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan y yo – Honoka mordió su labio, mientras apretaba los puños. –Maki-chan… mi amiga dijo que haría explotar el laboratorio una vez que nos hubiéramos puesto en marcha… E-es muy probable que el impacto de esa explosión haya sido más grave del que imaginamos y… por eso llegamos tan abruptamente. Dios, no quiero imaginar qué le habrá pasado…

– ¿Maki, dices? – Tamako, se puso de pie con terror. Dia y Ruby observaron la acción sin poder escuchar nada desde donde estaban, pero se veían incomodas.

Tamako no se atrevió a preguntar, no quería saber la respuesta. Miró a su esposo, quien se había puesto pálido.

–Puedo ofrecerles mi conocimiento en tecnología a cambio de tres cosas.

– ¿Tú?

–Puede que me vea ordinaria, pero soy una científica bastante buena en mi campo, señor Takashi. Yo fui quien hizo los brazaletes, me voy a dar el placer de omitir cómo funcionan hasta que acepten mis condiciones.

–Correcto. – resopló mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz. – ¿Cuáles son?

–La primera y más importante es; que van a dejar que las niñas vivan normalmente. No van a usarlas para experimentar, ni mucho menos las van a hacer trabajar, les prohíbo que se acerquen a ellas. – dijo mirando fijamente al agente. –segundo, ese conocimiento no se limitará a las potencias más grandes, todos tendrán acceso. Y tercera, no se puede usar con fines bélicos.

–Señora Kousaka, como sabrá, esta es una decisión que no puedo tomar solo, ni mucho menos tan apresuradamente… deme hasta mañana en la tarde. Hablaré con algunas personas de confianza.

–Ni una palabra de esto a las fuerzas armadas, sé que lo eligieron a usted por alguna razón. No me quedó más opción que confiar en su criterio.

–Haré lo posible. –dijo sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo para garabatear algo con rapidez. Una vez que terminó se puso de pie inclinándose nuevamente, sus modales eran buenos. – Me retiro.

El hombre salió apresuradamente del lugar y Honoka se dejó caer en el asiento, cansada.

No había salido tan mal, nadie murió hoy. Esperaba que aceptaran la oferta, en caso de necesitar gente de confianza para poder desarrollar tecnología, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de secuestrar a su yo de esa dimensión y a la contraparte de sus amigas.

La cosa sería encontrarlas ¿Le tomaría un día o dos?

–Si no tienen donde quedarse esta noche, pueden hacerlo en mi hogar. – el doctor rompió el silencio alzando la voz lo suficiente para que las niñas lo oyeran.

– ¿De verdad? – una niña de cabello azul con una coleta abrió los ojos mientras llamaba la atención de sus hermanas. – Riko, Yohane.

–Tengo sueño, Kanan. – dijo la menor de las dos frotándose un ojo.

–Creo que eso es un sí. – Honoka se rindió. – ¿Cree que caigamos todas? Doctor…

–Nishikino Yuuki. – contestó. – No se preocupe, tenemos bastantes habitaciones.

Honoka no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, cuando miró en esa dirección sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Papá, Mamá? ¿Están aquí…?– Maki se calló abruptamente al ver la oficina de su padre invadida por una guardería completa, sintió un escalofrío cuando vio a una mujer alegre mirándola con intensidad.

**/**

Gente en el suelo, manos, brazos. Gritos, imágenes rápidas. Nada muy nítido.

Era de esos sueños que sabes que son sueños y no te provocan ninguna sensación. Cuando se despertó, le pareció curioso cuando mucho, se extrañó por ello.

Todo apuntaba a que ese día sería de los que le parecieron a sus amigas que iba ocurrir algo, y con los últimos acontecimientos, lo tomarían como un mal augurio. Honoka no era de despertarse temprano y mucho menos sola, pero ahí estaba, un poco orgullosa de sí misma, sintiéndose a la vez una estafadora por no haberlo planificado.

Usualmente cuando se quedaba en casa de alguna de sus amigas dormía hasta la saciedad, pero ese sueño fue de lo más aleatorio, ahora que se encontraba más despierta, le perturbó fue que no le hubiera provocado nada. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y vio a Kotori y a Umi, ambas parecía que no iban a despertar en un buen rato.

Fue sigilosamente al baño con todas sus cosas. Después de su ducha, se encontró con una chica de cabellos azules despierta mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Sonrió antes de avisarle que prepararía el desayuno por las tres, dejó a Umi el trabajo de despertar a Kotori. Se sintió generosa.

…

– ¿Pasa algo hoy? – sus ojos azules se centraron por un segundo en la preocupada voz de su amiga antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en su té. –Digo, aparte de esa cosa en que cayó del cielo…– un pensamiento desagradable le impidió terminar la frase – No hagas nada estúpido.

–Umi-chan. –Kotori la llamó, antes de tocar su mano y susurrar suavemente. –No le des ideas.

–No, Kotori. Esto es raro… ¡Nunca se despierta temprano! Menos un fin de semana. Seguro es por esa cosa.

–O tal vez solo tenía hambre.

"Oh ¡Cierto!" Ya sea por el sueño extraño que tuvo o porque aún no se sentía satisfecha por la comida, por poco se olvidó del artilugio extraterrestre. Si era sincera, tenía mucha curiosidad. Había pensado en acercarse pero sus amigas no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Sin mencionar que no sabía si ese lugar estaba resguardado por policías o el gobierno, las películas sugerían que era muy probable.

Aún un poco aturdida por el sueño que había tenido, asintió con energía antes de atiborrarse de pan. Le dio tiempo de pensar en una excusa decente. – ¿Escucharon la nueva canción de A-rise? ¡Fue muy buena! – su última obsesión había sido una grupo de idols que conoció hace no más de tres días. Pasaron cerca y con el hambre, fueron comprar a la tienda familiar totalmente enmascaradas y ante la presión de la sospecha revelaron su identidad, aunque no las conocía hasta ese minuto descubrió que su música era bastante buena.

Eufemismo, eran geniales. Ya sea por la composición o accidente, habían usado en su música frecuencias de sonido bastante interesantes, aumentando ligeramente sus niveles de dopamina más de lo que haría alguna de sus canciones favoritas. Cuando las oyó por primera vez pensó que sonaba bien, no había notado cuando ya tenía sus canciones en bucle. Si ese era el efecto que buscaban provocar, merecían el reconocimiento que tenían. Honoka las admiraba mucho considerando que probablemente era un grupo que ofrecía mayormente canciones dirigidas al consumismo capitalista, mostrando una imagen de la libertad adolecente como…Umi y Kotori se le quedaron mirando con una sonrisa molesta en la cara. ¿Tal vez se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio? Carraspeó un poco. – ¡Sus canciones trasmiten mucha emoción! Las tres chicas son fenomenales ¡Ellas componen todas las canciones!

–Oh, las chicas de la historia –Kotori la miró con interés y una media sonrisa. – ¿Solo es eso?

Umi se rió.

– ¿Si? – preguntó con duda.

Después de eso se vio el resto del desayuno sometida a preguntas extrañas, cada vez más y más incomodas. Y ella como siempre, no logró entender la mitad de la conversación.

* * *

**Fui feliz de saber que alguien no me ignoró, y agradezco que aceptara escribir el tercer capitulo, ahora ¿Alguien para el 4?**

**Si bien no fue exactamente como imaginaba que sería el capitulo, me gustó como quedó, Kuroyao omitiste un par de cosas pero es mejor así, pueden ser mejor explicadas en capítulos posteriores, definitivamente esta idea me gusta más ahora... ahora la verdad el plan era dejar al trió HonoKotoUmi para el capitulo siguiente en aparición, pero me ahorraste la molestia de pensar en como Honoka conoce a Tsubasa, ahora falta el encuentro pero eso que se encargue el que le toque...**

**Ahora quiero aclarar un par de puntos que ignoré hasta ahora en esta pagina, ya lo había aclarado en wattpad, el primero, aunque la idea original y la historia me pertenecen no quiero limitar la creatividad, ni el estilo de cada uno, por eso solo dejo las ideas y doy ciertas libertades, el como terminaron las hijas de cada pareja es una de esas,** **KotoUmi: Kanan, Riko, Yoshiko; NozoEli: Mari; ****NicoMaki: Dia, Ruby; ****AnjuEre: Sarah, Leah; ****HonoTsuba: Chika, Hanamaru; ****RinPana: You; esto fue discutido con quien hizo el primer capitulo, y al igual que antes me gustaría respetar los nombres y OC creado en este capitulo, porque esas ideas no fueron mías... **

**El punto dos, es con las niñas, seguro que muchos querrán escribir su ship favorito de Aqours y no voy a limitarlos, ¿Por qué? porque son niñas, preadolecentes, las mayores, que apenas aprenden sobre ese tipo de sentimientos, por eso prefiero algo de conflicto, mas realista que solo poner algo como "se aman desde que eran niñas" si, lo he usado bastante y no lo niego, pero dado el tipo de historia que es, prefiero algo así como un pequeño drama con ellas sin saber realmente a quien quieren durante la mayor parte de la historia, si al final decido un epilogo con ellas crecidas ya veré a quienes complasco con las ships... bueno menos a las hermanas porque bueno, ya es excesivo.**

**Por último, me gustaría recordarles que si nadie toma la responsabilidad del capitulo 4, esta historia no avanzará.**

**PD: Dato de vital importancia: las letras griegas en el pasado también se usaron en un sistema numérico, por eso las uso. Fin del dato de vital importancia.**


End file.
